Made For The Movies
by KathleenC
Summary: UPDATED TWICE A WEEK! If I get enough reviews... anyway... this story is about Hermione being a world idol and Draco's just Draco but what happens when the prince of drakness falls for the pop princess? Third time I'm updating this week, I'm on a roll!
1. Default Chapter

Made For the Movies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anything at all. I do not own Harry Potter, some of the lines in this story and I most certainly do not own the movies mentioned. But the plot and my Internet do cost quite a bunch.  
  
Summary: I'm about to try to make this one of the most original Hermione/Draco stories you've ever read. Are you up for it? BTW, I said try!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I need more lotion!" The fifteen-year-old rolled her eyes, "Are you people trying to kill me?"  
  
"That time of the month," her co-star looked at her somberly.  
  
"Sadly. I mean, I can't even control my mouth anymore." She rubbed her temples as her accent spilled out of her mouth.  
  
"Sure you can." He rubbed her arm. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah," She whispered, "Just as soon as I get a Midol and a trip back home."  
  
"You're leaving tonight." Her manager glanced at her schedule.  
  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, really but if you don't finish this final scene you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh, I could just kiss you right now!" She jumped off her chair and wrapped her arms around the older woman.  
  
"I don't think so, Hannah" She gently removed her arms and pointed toward the set, "Set, now."  
  
"Yes." She ran as her brown hair trailed behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was breakfast time in the Great Hall as Harry and Ron sat in their usual places. It had been two years since they had last seen their friend. It was the last day of school year two and they were saying their good-byes. It hadn't occurred to them that, that summer their friend would've been taken away by the people in Hollywood.  
  
A white owl flew in carrying a small note.  
  
Hey boys!  
  
It's me. Guess what? I'm flying into London tonight and I can't write long. Hopefully you'll get to show this letter to Professor Dumbledore and see if he would mind if I visited soon. I'll come in a month since I am going to be busy when I get back but I promise I'll visit.  
  
Always, Hermione  
  
"Visiting us, here?" Ron looked at her. "Does she even know about Voldemort being dead?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if she gets all my letters. It's been nearly eight months since she's written last." Harry covered his face.  
  
"Hey, mates." Draco took a seat beside them. "What you got there?"  
  
Who would've thought that as soon as Hermione left the entire witch world went around. That Voldemort would die and because of Ron's dad. And suddenly Draco becoming their friend.  
  
"Hi," Ginny and Ana took their seats. Ana moved from Beuxbatons the year before. She had become very close to the group although she was in Slytherin with Draco the group had gotten along very well.  
  
"Any news from Snape?" Ron looked at his sister. Their family had been getting death threats from him ever since Voldemort died. You could say that he had become the heir to the devils throne.  
  
"Nope but there was another incident near the burrow." She creased her eyebrows causing her freckles to stick closely together.  
  
"That does not sound too good." Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it was this man with red hair," Ana added, "This has got to me more that just a coincidence."  
  
"I know!" Ron said in frustration, "And that damn Fudge doesn't give a flying fart about it."  
  
"Is there a name yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Ginny whispered. "I'm just waiting for the," she began and no second later the daily newspaper appeared before her.  
  
"Newspaper." Ana finished for her.  
  
Ginny casually read through it but something had been there that had caused her to go pale.  
  
"Gin," Ana took the paper from her. "Oh my God." She handed the paper to Ron.  
  
The two girls studied the boys as Ron held onto the paper and the other two studied it.  
  
"No," Ron whispered. Ginny's tears had fallen now as she stood up from the table and paced towards the door with her head down.  
  
"Ginny," Ron stood up and followed his sister.  
  
"I don't understand though, is he somehow?" Ana looked at them.  
  
"He was their brother, Ginny's favorite one until a few years ago." Harry looked down and picked up the paper that had caused the drama just a few moments ago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
---bballgirl_17 


	2. Gin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, please stop." Ron panted the moment he stopped running.  
  
"He's gone, Ron! He's fucking gone!" Ginny collapsed on the green grass. "He's gone forever."  
  
"Gin," He strolled over to her. "Please, Gin."  
  
"What are we gonna do, Ron?" She whispered were never going to see him again.  
  
"I guess this means we go home." He rubbed her back gently.  
  
"What about mum? This is bad." Ginny cried.  
  
"I know, its going to be hard but it's not like he was a great guy." Ron had never really gotten along with Percy.  
  
"Ron, he was your brother." Ginny stood up as her tears continued to fall. "That alone should mean something to you." She walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take too long before their group had been excused from school to go to the wake of Percy, since the holiday's Dumbledore had let the students out for some strange reason and everyone was required to go home, strange really but there were a lot of rumors going around.  
  
It was a tough time for the Weasly's so worrying about the rumors was just out of the question for them and the people close to them.  
  
Since Percy's death had occurred near the burrow but out of the witch kingdom his death was all over the muggle newspapers. And under the circumstances they had to have his wake in a muggle place also because their father was also about to do research in their world. I know it does sound heartless of a father to make his son a laboratory rat but that is what they decided to do.  
  
Hermione received the letter from Ron and was almost in tears as he described how Ginny was doing. She had gone to the Bahamas for a rest from shooting but decided to rush back to her friends.  
  
"Do you think she received the mail?" Harry looked at his friend. It was already the second day of the wake and there were only two more days 'til they buried Percy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hannah," Madeline, her assistant, looked at her from across the room.  
  
"We're in London, you can call me Hermione, dude." She popped a Pop Tart in her mouth.  
  
"You'll have to take the limo and the body guards to the wake." She looked at her.  
  
"No way! I'm not doing that. You didn't even let me stay in my own home!" She whined.  
  
"Your home is now flanked with reporters, we will get you there as soon as the tension clears out and we get the proper security."  
  
"It's not like everyone wants to see me!" She yelled.  
  
"That's where you are wrong. Look you're wasting time here and security in the funeral home is ready for you. But I need you to take two just in case."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How would you like pancake ala Hermione for breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine, Lenny!" She walked out of the room as Madeline trailed her.  
  
"Put this on," She handed her a really big jacket. "And this," handed her a cap. "Shades?"  
  
"Got it." I held it up as the elevator opened its doors to the lobby.  
  
"Be back."  
  
"When I want, come on I haven't seen them in ages. I'm not even going to reason out."  
  
"Look." She pointed to the entrance and through the glass you could see the swarm of paparazzi.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered in shock as she put her shades on.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I know." She whispered as she out her shades on.  
  
"Hannah!" They all yelled at the same time as she took her first step out of the hotel. Hermione flinched in shock and Lenny protectively blocked her along with the other security and she finally made it safe into the limo.  
  
"Goshness." Hermione laughed. "That was fun."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she really coming?" Ana looked at her friend.  
  
"The tabloids said she was in town because her friend had passed away. " Harry replied. "But being in her position in the entertainment business who knows what's going on.  
  
"I can't believe that Hannah is actually your friend." Ana gushed. "She's like wow! And she can sing real well too."  
  
"Maybe that's why they asked her to do an album after they found out." Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Kind of hard to believe that she's gone to Hogwarts at one time."  
  
"Are you kidding, she was the smartest girl in the entire year." Harry noticed men with walkie-talkie's. "Why are those dudes here."  
  
"I don't know." Ana whispered. "Let's go outside."  
  
The two walked out and there was a heard of photographers as a limo pulled over.  
  
"She's here." Harry beamed. "She came." Security had pushed back the photographers for her to be able to get out of the car. A big white guy opened the door and what seemed for an eternity Harry waited for her to get out.  
  
"Hannah!" They began to yell like crazy.  
  
"Oh my, this is absolutely crazy!" Ana giggled.  
  
From afar they watched a figure get out of the car and the reporters just jumped at her. She was protected by so many you could hardly see her. The reporters were stopped at the gate in which Harry and Ana stood behind.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Fred walked out.  
  
"Hermione came." Harry beamed at his friend.  
  
"And she obviously brought a lot of people." Fred eyed.  
  
The security backed away from her as soon as she got past the gate.  
  
"Are you okay?" The big white guy asked the girl.  
  
"I'm fine, so you all can go like scat now right?" She asked.  
  
"Security measures."  
  
"Okay." Her gaze went to Harry. "Oh my god."  
  
Harry suddenly felt a lump on his throat.  
  
"It's me." She smiled. But he could not see her face, which was blocked by her cap and shades. "Hermione?"  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna hug me? Come on Harry, we aren't twelve anymore." She laughed and put out her arms.  
  
"It would be best for you to go inside." The big guy motioned for the gate that was filled with photographers. "We don't want the paparazzi to think you two are involved."  
  
"Okay, Lenny, you're starting to sound like Madeline." Hermione laughed. That was the same laugh she's had since she left. "What?" She looked at Harry in a strange way. "Come on." She put out her hand. "Hi Fred!" She greeted the twin.  
  
"I'm Geo," He began to tease as she hugged him.  
  
"And my name is Christina Aguilera." She teased.  
  
"Nope, but it holds just as much fame and power."  
  
"Shut up!" She playfully hit his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: Here's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. Read and review please.  
  
---bballgirl17 


	3. Finally

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! Even if only three of you did review! I am dedicating this story to the three of you who have inspired me to continue!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wake was filled with different people. Friends and family mostly but some people didn't look at all familiar. Draco had recognized some people who his father used to pay but didn't bother to acknowledge them.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Draco handed Ginny a glass.  
  
"Much better." She smiled. She was constantly nodding her head and greeting people, accepting condolences from visitors. There were also some tabloids that came in to ask about Percy's strange death.  
  
"Let's go inside the room." Ron nodded towards the small room where they had spent most of their time especially when the big room got too crowded. They sat there for a few moments just watching a little TV when the door squeaked. The three turned to see Harry entering.  
  
"Come on." He said quietly.  
  
A girl walked in after him.  
  
'Who is this, a cousin?' Draco wondered to himself. He couldn't see behind the shades, the cap and the jacket. The girl removed her cap, allowing her shoulder-length brown hair to fall gracefully.  
  
"Hi," She whispered and removed her shades. "I thought you guys could use a little cheering up." She whispered and put her head down. "Ron? Gin?" She looked at the girl seated beside Draco.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come." She stood up and ran into the girl's open arms.  
  
Draco still couldn't quite make out who it was since he couldn't see her face.  
  
The two just hugged as Ginny cried. "Shh," The girl whispered a little too loudly.  
  
"How you doing Ron?" She smiled when Ginny finally let go.  
  
Draco looked at the girl before him. It was definitely not who he was expecting.  
  
They hugged for a brief moment until Ginny had insisted Hermione'd sit down. Draco couldn't stop studying her. She looked so different since the last time he'd seen her, three years almost and she looked completely different. She was actually pretty.  
  
"I obviously missed a lot." She looked at me.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "I'm sure you know about the whole Voldemort thing?"  
  
"Of course, I do but why is he here?" She looked at them confused.  
  
"Do you know who he is?"  
  
"I have an asshole radar, I can sense walking egos a mile away." Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, aren't we cheeky Miss Hollywood." Draco replied.  
  
"You haven't changed." She rolled her eyes. She definitely knew how to fight back now.  
  
"You see Hermione," Ginny explained everything.  
  
"Wow." Hermione whispered. "But I'm still not convinced. How do you guys know he's not planning something on you."  
  
"Because he's been friends with us for almost two years now."  
  
"Where's Ana?" Ginny looked for their other friend.  
  
"She's trying to talk her mother into letting her stay here for the Christmas season." Harry replied.  
  
"She's very pretty." Hermione said curtly.  
  
"You still find people pretty?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm only human."  
  
"I was just teasing." She laughed.  
  
Ana walked inside and smiled. "Can I just say I'm such a fan." She waved her hands.  
  
"Hi, again." Hermione smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad to hear."  
  
"Ans, she thinks you're pretty." Harry winked.  
  
"Now, you're embarrassing me!" Hermione twitched.  
  
They continued to talk about the things happening. Hermione told them about her adventures in Hollywood and they told her about their life threatening stories.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wake had progressed and the group had now scattered around the wake.  
  
"It's good to see you here." Harry told her again.  
  
"That's the enth time you've said that." Hermione smiled. "I think I'm going to go check out the garden at the back."  
  
"Want me to go with you?" Harry looked at her.  
  
"Nah," She sighed. "I'd like to be alone for awhile. I can never have me time anymore."  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded.  
  
"If I'm not back in an hour call the guards." She giggled as she put her arms around Harry. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Mai." He whispered into her hair. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"I know." She sighed heavily and headed to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione studied the garden. It was a beautiful garden that just seemed to share a special history. It was a behind the funeral parlor but it wasn't part of it.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards the fountain.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione's heart raced as she looked for who was talking to her.  
  
"It's like a painting." A shadow walked out from under the tree. "There's just something about the atmosphere here."  
  
"I guess." Hermione looked down. "Are," She began to say.  
  
"Shh," The voice whispered. "Let's just pretend we don't know each other and just share, thoughts."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes, completely ruining the mood. "Malfoy, how do I know you aren't planning a plot against my friends."  
  
"For a Hollywood bimbo you've still got a brain."  
  
"That's nothing I haven't heard before." Hermione crossed her arms. "Hit me with your best shot and face it calling me mudblood wouldn't hurt a molecule on this body."  
  
"Quite the confidence you've built over the past few years." Draco sat down beside her.  
  
"Try being called a sleezebag, or getting bad reviews." Hermione shook her head. "But you wouldn't understand. You're some perfect little warlock with his perfect little family."  
  
"You're talking. Look at you, all that glitter and gold. You could have any boy in this world." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Except the one sitting in front of me." Hermione replied softly.  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"You heard me Draco," Hermione replied. "You would never go out with someone like me. You can't even say my name."  
  
"Hermione," Draco looked at her. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."  
  
"Oh joy!" She rolled her eyes. "You haven't grown up at all."  
  
"I've grown up far more than you think." Draco smirked. "You like me didn't you?"  
  
"Liked." Hermione stood up. "That was the past. I was stupid to think that maybe one say you'd see past my blood but I learned that the only one who was being stupid was you. I thought you were cute big deal."  
  
"Me, cute?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione smiled. "But you are the biggest ass I have ever met." Hermione's facial expression confused Draco.  
  
"You Hollywood actresses sure do know how to confuse men." Draco laughed.  
  
"Think it's funny?" Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"I think," Draco began to reply when a loud clash of thunder boomed through the sky and soon enough heavy rain began to pour.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Hermione dropped her hands on her sides.  
  
"Come on." Draco grabbed her hand and they ran across the garden into a little shack. "Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione coughed as she inhaled the dust.  
  
"I don't know. I just saw the door." Draco shrugged and walked further in.  
  
Hermione instinctively took his hand. Thunder clapped loudly causing Hermione to squeal. Draco put his arms around her protectively.  
  
"This is scary." Hermione shook.  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"Look," Hermione pointed to a small crack in the wall with soft light going through it. "It's amazing." She whispered as she studied the lining of the wall.  
  
"I suppose." Draco whispered. They still hadn't let go of each others hands. "What man would live here? There's nothing special about this pl," Draco began. Draco's eyes were wide open. Hermione had just kissed him. "Nice place, very comfy."  
  
The thunder and lighting clashed again and Draco felt Hermione's hands go cold. "You're freezing."  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione swallowed. "How is it that just a few moments ago I hated your," She began.  
  
"Who cares?" Draco cut.  
  
"I," Hermione sighed. "I don't."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am not expecting as many reviews as All Coming Back but I am hoping that even just a few of you will review my story. And I would really appreciate it if y'all would tell other people to read and review since I will be dedicating myself to this fic.  
  
---bbg17 


	4. Falling out

A/N: Okay, I am on a roll!! I haven't been on one in a long time but I am seriously enjoying this story. I hope you all are too! I thought, maybe, just maybe, I could give this story my ultimate all to win back all of my readers namely, Y-O-U!  
  
And if you guys like this story enough to want to be in it wouldn't mind borrowing your names for extra characters because I could use names right now. I have got so many ideas right now that I don't even know where to start anymore! So I will just continue with story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you like getting wet?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"What a question." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Rain wet."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"Come on." Draco put out his hand for her to take.  
  
"What are you doing this time?" Hermione stood up.  
  
"Let's go play."  
  
Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been almost an hour since Harry saw Hermione and he began to wonder where she was. He decided to go out to see if she was okay.  
  
"Wow, it's pouring." Harry mumbled to himself. He heard her laughter causing him to smile. It had been so long since he's heard her laugh. He looked to see what she was doing and saw her running around the garden, in the rain, with Draco.  
  
"Put me down." She squealed as Draco carried her.  
  
The image of the two of them together reminded Harry of a scene in a movie but it was weird to see them, the two least likely, to be together like that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Please," Hermione choked through her laughter. "Put me down."  
  
"Sounds like you haven't had fun in awhile." Draco dusted his pants.  
  
"Yeah well." She laughed as he kissed her on the lips, a flash of light came from behind Draco's back. "What was that?" Panic suddenly filled her voice.  
  
"Probably lighting." Draco shrugged but again it flashed.  
  
"That's not lighting." Her face grew pale.  
  
"Don't freak out," Draco eyed her. Suddenly flashes were coming from everywhere.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione covered her face with her hands. "This is not good."  
  
"Who are you?" A reporter began to call towards Draco.  
  
"Please," Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "This is bad."  
  
"What?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"Reporters, paparazzi, shit." Hermione shot an apologetic look at Draco. "I'm sorry." She ran as the people began to follow her.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. He followed her into the funeral.  
  
"Harry." Hermione sighed as Harry came into view. "I have to go."  
  
"What happened?" He looked at her.  
  
"Everything is just screwed up right now." Hermione whispered. "My management isn't going to be happy."  
  
"Your things."  
  
"I've got my bag, that's all I need." Hermione showed him as her hair was dripping with water.  
  
"Hermione." Draco whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked at him sadly. "Tonight,"  
  
"Was fun." Draco said hopefully.  
  
"Shouldn't have happened." She began to cry but when she said those words it seemed like she had to force it out of herself.  
  
"Hannah, I got your message, let's go." Her body put one arm around her.  
  
"By Harry," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Tell Ginny and Ron that I'm sorry I had to leave like this. That tonight had to be like this."  
  
Her words cut Draco like a knife. It had been so long since he let someone in again and now after a few moments she shut it down.  
  
She put her head down as she was escorted back to her ride.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened?" Madeline looked Hermione.  
  
"Please," She cried. "Just let me be alone."  
  
"Did they get the shot of the kiss?" She looked at her. Hermione put her head down. "The first night back in London and already you are making trouble. Hermione, Maverick is not going to be happy."  
  
"Can we just keep the PR out of this!" Hermione began to cry. "Just leave me alone!" Hermione pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
Madeline looked at her and for the first time she saw that Hermione was just only fifteen, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Mommy?" She whispered into the phone as she began to cry. "Please come."  
  
With one last look Madeline saw Hermione sprawled on her bed crying the hardest she had ever seen. Hermione had cried over bad press before. But Madeline knew that tonight she gave a little more that the front page of tomorrow's Star, she gave her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somber. That's what the past few days have been like in the world of Hermione Granger. She hadn't left her room in three days, just bawling her eyes out in the comfort of her parents.  
  
No one had heard from her in seventy-two hours.  
  
On the opposite room Madeline was flooding with all sorts of tabloids saying the fifteen-year-old had used the funeral to see her sexually hungry boyfriend. All sorts of crazy stories had come in and a few law suits were filed against a few tabloids.  
  
The PR was going wild trying to figure out what to say to the press. She was due for a press conference in a day to clear out her name.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door to Hermione's hotel room.  
  
"I've got the stuff you need to get ready." Madeline nodded her head towards the racks and hangers of clothes for Hermione to chose from for her press conference.  
  
"She's only fifteen!" Her mother looked at Madeline.  
  
"Mom," Hermione stopped her. "I've got to."  
  
"All you have to do is say that word and you can stop this silly thing." She looked at her daughter. "If you're not having fun anymore, it's okay to stop."  
  
"No, mom, it's not okay." Hermione looked down. "If I give up do you know how many people will suffer because I don't feel like doing "this" anymore? This is my job, mom. I love doing it and if tabloids come with it, so be it but I can't do anything about it. I can't just wake up one day and say, 'Oh hey, I don't feel like doing this anymore. I could let millions of people down and not care.' I have fans who are waiting for me, to hear the truth, those people believe in me and I can't let them down. And I most certainly can't let down the people who work with me."  
  
"Well if this is what you want to do,"  
  
"It is, mom. It is." She nodded shutting her eyes.  
  
Madeline couldn't help but look at the girl in awe for her strength. How could someone so tiny posses such strength, wisdom and courage. The courage not only to stand up to the world but to stand up to her parents and for what she believed in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And if sacrificing my happiness is going to be the only way to keep others happy," Hermione whispered to her reflection as the fog clouded the mirror after her hot shower. "I guess it's the only way."  
  
She walked to her room to get ready. On the mirror there was a word written into the mist,  
  
Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!! Please read and review as you can see I am trying to keep everything good and juicy!  
  
---bbg17 


	5. 831

A/N: Chapter five! Two chapters in one day! I haven't been like this in a really long time!!  
  
Big Thank you to the people who have reviewed the story and the last chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. They ask, you answer but vaguely." Madeline explained as they walked through the halls of the hotel to the ballroom for the press conference. "Remember, no signs of liking and," Madeline paused.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"You can't mention his name," She looked at her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nothing, no emotions. You don't have feelings for him anyway, right?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, not replying. "No feelings." She whispered softly as they approached the entrance. She took a deep breath and smiled. The moment she stepped in the photographer's cameras began to flash like crazy. Hermione smiled and waved.  
  
"Hannah!" They all called her at the same time.  
  
"This way," Maverick escorted her to the seats and he took a seat beside her. "Good afternoon, everyone." He spoke into his mic. "This will be Miss Granger's first press conference for her trip to London."  
  
"Hello," Hermione smiled and the flashes kept coming. She squinted her eyes as she tried to see the people around her.  
  
"One question to a reporter." Maverick spoke clearly. "You," He pointed to a reporter.  
  
"Miss Granger, who was that boy you were with? What's his name?"  
  
"A friend. And only one question." Hermione sat up straight.  
  
"We will answer only three more questions regarding that topic. I've sent a letter to all the papers and it will be posted tomorrow." Maverick spoke again. "H." He pointed to a man who barely had any hair.  
  
"Why were you kissing this so called 'friend'."  
  
Hermione was taken a back and Maverick whispered the answer in her ear. "I wasn't kissing him, it was a mere peck on the cheek. We go way back." Hermione lied through her teeth.  
  
"What were you doing with him, in the rain, at night, alone?" The next reporter asked.  
  
"Like I said, he's a friend, we were hanging out, it rained, and I'm just like any other teenager, I was just having fun."  
  
"So you're idea of fun is playing in the rain?" He asked.  
  
"One question," Maverick looked at the man.  
  
"No it's okay." Hermione cut in. "Yes, and so is skating, talking on the phone, e-mail, shopping and I don't know, what do kids my age do these days?" They all laughed. "Look, I'm only fifteen, I've got so much ahead of me and I know I'll be seeing a lot of you people but when you really think about it, I'm just an ordinary teenager with an extraordinary job."  
  
"How do you feel about your new album going seventeen times platinum in one week."  
  
"Wow." Hermione laughed. "I have no idea, I'm ecstatic that's for sure but I know that this will only be a temporary state so I don't want anything to get into my head." Hermione laughed.  
  
"What are you doing for the holidays?"  
  
"Well," Hermione smiled. "I'll be staying with my parents and my thirteen- year-old half-sister for Christmas but I know I'll be back in the US before New Years. So another four days maybe."  
  
"Speaking of your half-sister, this is the first time you've ever mentioned you've had siblings."  
  
"My resume never said I had to talk about my private life." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're real name, Hermione, why did you change it to Hannah?"  
  
"Exactly eighteen days before I got signed my grandmother died. Her name was, Hannah. And eighteen is my lucky number." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Have you seen your sister at all?"  
  
"Yesterday was the first time I saw her in a month." Hermione answered. She leaned onto Maverick and whispered, "Why are they so interested in Sofia?"  
  
"To them she's an enigma." He laughed. "Well that's all we have for today but Hannah will have her interviews in two days time. Thank you, all!"  
  
"Bye," Hermione waved as she was escorted out of the crowded room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Sof." Hermione smiled at her younger half-sister. Her parent's had gotten divorced when her mother was pregnant with her and her mother married a man no sooner after that and had another daughter.  
  
"Hello," She looked up from the book she was reading. Hermione remembered when she had been like that once not long ago.  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"For someone who has a really big career, you're really stupid." Sofia sat up and handed her a Polaroid photo of the bathroom mirror with Draco's name of it. Don't leave walking proof around. It's good thing I got here before those cleaning people came." She put her book down.  
  
"I swear if you show this to anyone," Hermione looked at her.  
  
"I won't," She looked at her. "Promise besides no one will know it was you who wrote it."  
  
"Good point." Hermione sighed. "I haven't been out of this place in three days. Let's go shopping."  
  
"Okay," Sofia replied. She didn't care much about this whole stardom thing. "Mom and dad had to fly to Malaysia for a meeting so I'm stuck with you."  
  
"I know, Sof." Hermione replied. "Hey, what do you know! The tabloid dudes finally got their story and they're all leaving." Hermione sighed, she spotted a man with blonde hair almost exactly like Draco's walking away.  
  
"Call him," Sofia handed her the phone.  
  
"I have no idea where he is and I don't think he has a phone." Hermione replied. "It was one night, that's all it can ever be."  
  
"You famous people are really weird." Sofia replied. "You not only dress weird but you say weird things as well."  
  
"Sof, just lay off."  
  
"He was the guy you used to write about in your diary." Sofia replied. "Don't you see, he's only being nice to you because you're famous now."  
  
"Sofia, stop." Hermione looked at her.  
  
"One last thing, four days is all you got left." Sofia looked at her sister.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You're smart, Hermione." Sofia looked at her. "I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own."  
  
The sisters had decided to just stay within the closed security of the hotel just hanging out by the pool and spending time together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"Hey," Ginny looked at her friend. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Hi," Draco sighed.  
  
"Here." She handed him a cup of cocoa. "Nice cold day isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco answered numbly.  
  
"I never knew you could fall for someone so quickly."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked at his friend.  
  
"Don't pretend that you don't know," Ginny sighed. "I saw her in the news, Draco, she's been my friend for awhile now and I know she's hurting just as much as you are."  
  
"She said it was a mistake."  
  
"For her sake," Ginny looked at him. "You're going to ask her to give up everything that she's worked for, for that one night?"  
  
"I kissed her big deal." Draco shrugged.  
  
"It is when your Hannah Granger." Ginny tossed a tabloid and walked away.  
  
Draco studied it and saw it was the picture of the moment Hermione said everything was a mistake. She looked devastated and Harry was even in the picture. Hannah: CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE?  
  
"They sure know how to bend things up." Draco sighed. He studied her face, and there was only one thing that you could sense as you looked at her. For some reason you could feel the sadness in her eyes, as if she were in pain.  
  
The next day Draco saw the newspaper carrying a big headline: Goodbye, Hannah!  
  
Today, Hannah Granger will be saying goodbye once more to London at five in the morning. In the nine days that she was here she was able to create a whole story for us to remember. She will leave today with her half-sister, Sofia, heading for the America. How long will Miss Granger be gone? Indefinitely. So 'til the next time Miss Granger, goodbye and we will surely miss you!  
  
"That's it," Harry said sadly, "She's gone."  
  
"This came for this morning." Ana handed them a package. It was a little goody bag for everyone.  
  
My Dearest Friends (Including Ana and Draco),  
  
Though it pains me not to be able to say goodbye to you my record company had requested that I stay completely away from the spotlight for the time being. I'm going back to my apartment in LA with Sofia, how long I'll be gone? I still don't know. I love you all and I hope you've forgiven me as I cry here only wishing that you already have.  
  
Always,  
  
Hermione  
  
"This is a personal one for you," Ana handed Draco the note.  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm sorry. You have my heart, forever.  
  
Eight letters, three words, one meaning, always.  
  
Hermione  
  
In the envelope Draco had felt something. It was a heart pendant with 831 engraved in it.  
  
"831?" Draco questioned.  
  
He didn't understand what Hermione had meant by that but he knew that she felt the same way, it just could never be.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I worked hard so read and review, please! Since that parts done time to get to the second, much longer part of the story. See you in awhile!!  
  
--bbg17 


	6. Home

A/N: As you can see even if I only have three reviews I am still writing. Why? Because I am totally inspired by this story and I'm hoping it will go far. My goal is just to being the readers good material. Hope you enjoy!!  
  


* * *

  
Four years is a lot to make up for. A lot can happen in just a year, what more in four?  
  
Four years had passed since the incident between Draco and Hermione. A lot had happened in Hermione's career that actually made the entire "Draco incident" look like some dumb play.  
  
Hermione had been around the world and was rarely ever able to just sit back and relax and now six years she's finally decided to slow things down for a month, just a month, to relax and have fun. She was going to take this chance to meet up with her friends again, something she hadn't done in a long, long time.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually home." Hermione slumped onto the couch. "Look at this place," She gushed at her parents home in London. She had her own apartment in LA and New York.  
  
"It looks the same." Sofia shrugged not seeing why Hermione thought there was anything different about it. "You weird."  
  
"You're ugly."  
  
"I'm smarter."  
  
"I'm richer." Hermione challenge.  
  
"I'm funnier."  
  
"I'm famous."  
  
"I'm popular." Sofia crossed her arms looked at her sister smugly. "You suck."  
  
"You cheated." Hermione replied. "I'm going to find out where Ginny is."  
  
"Ginny?" Sofia looked at her sister. "She called like three days ago, again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, she calls all the time and I never know what to tell her." Sofia shrugged. "You're always so busy, I never know where you are."  
  
The telephone rang. "I wanna get it! I haven't answered a normal landline in so long!" Hermione ran to the phone and inhaled deeply. "Hello? Sofia? Who are you?" Hermione looked at her sister. "Jake?"  
  
"Jake!" Sofia sprang from the sofa. "I'll take that, thank you."  
  
"Who's Jake?" Hermione asked herself. So much had happened that Hermione knew that there was no way she would be able to catch up with everything she's missed.  
  


* * *

  
"So you've been studying here for two years now?" James looked at his roommate.  
  
"Yep." The tall blonde ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Where'd you go before this?"  
  
"Home study." He said nervously.  
  
"Cool and they accepted you. You must be really smart," James laughed. "Or rich."  
  
"Both." He smiled.  
  
"What's your name again? Dragon?"  
  
"Draco." He corrected. "You'll figure it out soon."  
  
"Mind if I turn on the television?" James looked at him.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll just busy myself with the computer." Draco answered. He walked over to his desk and began to look through his e-mails. Being influenced by the Weasley's and his love for a special someone Draco had the desire to want to fully understand the muggle world, being somehow like them as well. He only had one new e-mail and it was from Harry.  
  
How have you been? Where you able to settle in already? Well, it's been lonely here in Hogwarts since all of you, well besides, Anna have finally graduated. Harry is going to the same college as you are right, Oxford? Ron wishes that he would be allowed but he knew that he had a duty to fulfill to father.  
  
She's going there Draco, Anna said she was. Do something, for all our sakes.  
  
Ginny  
  
"Hey, Hannah Granger arrived today, she's actually just relaxing here for a month. Isn't that cool? Maybe we'll get to see her around or something. Wouldn't it be cool if she like fell for me?" He heard James say.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. 'For a guy who passed Oxford, he sure dreams a lot.' Draco thought to himself.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione had decided to send an owl to Hogwarts to get the information on Draco's whereabouts from Ginny.  
  
Hey, Gin!  
  
No, I'm not going to ask you about how Draco's doing, but you haven't told him anything I've written to you right? Of course you haven't. Gin, where is he? How can I contact him, don't tell him. I know you won't.  
  
Thankies, Herm  
  
Hermione sighed. It was seldom that she had the chance to use an owl and it was only when she mailed Ginny. She was the only Hermione mailed constantly. She mailed Ron and Harry on some occasions and of course, their birthdays.  
  
She gently places the letter between the owl's leg. She had given her owl to Ginny, since she knew she would have neglected it over time and Ginny would've appreciated it more.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait. Hermione knew that in two days she would still have to have one on one session with some magazines. She was on a break and this was part of it. It was only a mellowed down schedule in one place, which was her break, her time out, and her vacation.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sofia looked at her.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione shrugged. "Did they have the guest house prepared for the body guards?" She asked. She was so used to having them around, they were like family and she worried about everyone often.  
  
"I don't know." Her sister shrugged. "I guess they did. You have to chill, stop worrying about everyone around you. This is your timeout, okay?"  
  
"When did you get so mature?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"While you weren't looking." Sofia replied. "You were half way around the world."  
  
Her words had stabbed through Hermione fast. It was true.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Sofia replied quickly. "I didn't want you to think," She was lost for words. "I just."  
  
"It's okay." Hermione whispered. "I know I missed a lot but I can't help what my job asks of me."  
  
"I know." Sofia replied. "And we wouldn't exactly be living in this place, with the nanny and the chauffeur if it weren't for you. It came out the wrong way. I didn't mean."  
  
"Stop apologizing." Hermione stopped her little sister. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." Sofia replied sadly.  
  
"Wanna know how you can make up for it?"  
  
"Name it?" Sofia replied.  
  
"Let's go do fun stuff." Hermione clapped her hands.  
  
"Okay," Sofia nodded. "Herm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know so many girls who kill to be in my shoes and know you the way I do but you know what? I'm glad it's me here and not them, even if I don't see every month." She mumbled.  
  
Hermione smiled at her little sister with tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you, Sof."  
  
"I missed you." Sofia whispered as she hugged her older sister.  
  
"You too, sweetie, you too." Hermione inhaled deeply just trying to savor this moment with her sister, biological or not, they were a part of each other.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I know it's not much but I still hope you enjoy it enough to review!  
  
---bbb17 


	7. Four

A/N: I know, I know! The last chapter was cheesy and quite boring but I'm just lengthening the story to make it worthwhile for all of you, well, three of you rather.  
  
Enjoy reading my lovely readers!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't wait for Ginny's reply. It had been a day since she'd mailed it and she thought that it was taking a little long for the little owl to come back.  
  
"Where could it possibly be?" Hermione bit her lip. She was quite disheartened so she decided to sleep on it. She snuggled onto her pillow feeling its softness when she heard a rumbling noise at the window.  
  
Her hands shook as she opened the letter. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was information on Draco's whereabouts.  
  
'What could he be doing now?' Hermione thought to herself. She imagined him a big oak desk filled with papers to finish, and she'd imagine him signing important papers for the witches council.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting in a large oak desk, with papers stacked on it. But he wasn't signing anything nor doing anything significant for the witch community. He was preparing his term paper.  
  
"Hey Draco, what are you doing?" James looked at him.  
  
"Studying." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Wanna watch Royal Rumble?" He looked at him. "Kapalam!"  
  
"James, forgive me for questioning you but how did you get into Oxford?"  
  
"Ever hear of the James Christopher wing?" He looked at his friend.  
  
"Oh, the new library wing." Draco nodded.  
  
"James Christopher, my dad paid for it." He rolled his eyes. "I don't need to study, he could just pay for the head master's trip to the Bahamas or something."  
  
Draco looked at Christopher and couldn't help but remember how he used to be like that with his father. No, Lucius never had to pay for Draco to get into Hogwarts but other things, important social things.  
  
"I'm going to the library." He announced since James had put up the volume loud enough for the entire floor to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You can reach him at 2356696 (local 265)  
  
Gin  
  
Hermione looked at the letter. Ginny knew that Hermione wouldn't really bother about the whole how are you doing stuff.  
  
"Okay," Hermione inhaled deeply. "Come on, it's just a Draco." She tried to convince herself.  
  
She dialed the numbers as her heart raced. She had made no contact with him whatsoever.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice picked up the phone.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he's not here right now. Who's this?"  
  
"Uhm, could you say it's Hermione and to call me back as 2657558." Hermione whispered. "Thanks."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James had quickly scribbled down her number on the paper forgetting to write her name when his friends came into their room.  
  
"You can't see me!" They roared as they stumbled in. James dropped the paper onto the table not noticing that it had fallen to the floor and he and his friends began to play rough.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sighing heavily Hermione put down the phone.  
  
"At least you tried." A voice from the door said.  
  
"Why are you listening to my conversations?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That sounded more like a call, not exactly my idea of a conversation." Sofia laughed. "He'll call back if he feels," she began.  
  
"I know." Hermione cut. "I told his roommate to tell me."  
  
"Okay." Sofia nodded as her blond hair fell on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into his dorm room only to see how messy it was.  
  
"This is not fair." He whispered to himself as he began to pick up the things on the floor. He spotted a piece of paper with a telephone number and put it beside the phone.  
  
"Hey, D!" James yelled. "Come on and watch this with us."  
  
"No thank you." He said in an uneasy tone. He was feeling queasy with the thought of Hermione being so close by yet still feeling so far. He was also tired, the schoolwork was starting to pile up but even though he could cope with one hand behind his back, he knew that good wasn't good enough.  
  
"Yeah!" They all started yelling and jumping around. "What a slam!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Days had passed and still no word from Draco. Hermione had figured that he wasn't interested. She had done her part and saw no reason to force him.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco couldn't get Hermione off his mind.  
  
"So did anyone call for me today?" Draco walked into his room.  
  
"Nope." James didn't look up from the television. "But wait! Like two days ago this chick named Her," He shut his eyes as if struggling to remember a name. "Hermia or something like that?"  
  
Draco's eyes shut open. "Two days ago!" He ran to James and jumped over the couch. "Why didn't you tell me? What did she say?"  
  
"She gave her number." James smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked." James shrugged. "I put her name on one of those Post-it things."  
  
"Where?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"Why do you sound so excited? She your girlfriend?" James rolled his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Draco sighed in exasperation. He ran over to the phone table looking for a piece of paper. "Where? Where? Where?" He searched through the messy pile.  
  
James trudged over. "Try looking under the phone," He rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco lifted the phone to find the piece of paper.  
  
"See?" James shrugged as if Draco were some idiot.  
  
Draco looked at the piece of paper in his hand and dialed the number. There was no way he was not going to straighten things out with Hermione, it had been four years.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice answered.  
  
"Good day may I please speak with Hermione?"  
  
"Well you just missed her. Who's calling?"  
  
"Draco." He replied in a disappointed tone.  
  
"It's about time you called." The voice replied. "Well she just stepped out for the afternoon. What took you so long?"  
  
"Huh? Who am I talking to?"  
  
"Sofia." She replied. "Her younger sister."  
  
"Oh." Draco replied.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sofia asked. "I thought Hermione was going to start pulling her hair out."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Never mind. Just be here at seven." She said instantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? Come here, say hi, hang out." She replied. "Where's here?" Draco  
  
"Sherwood St. we're the only house on the block."  
  
"Where's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Behind St. Johns." She replied.  
  
"There's a street behind St. Johns?"  
  
"Just enter through the Kelis Building."  
  
"Okay." Draco nodded.  
  
"Seven o'clock. Be here on time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've got to go." Sofia replied. "Bye."  
  
Draco was going to see her after four years, finally.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What you think? Please read and review.  
  
--bballgurl17 


	8. Confused

Disclaimer: As most of you might have noticed a lot of parts in this fic are based from movies. Lines and such so I'm telling you now, they are not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and looked at the rather large house that hid behind the walls of the old building. He took one last look at the door making sure that he had locked his car door.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Draco sighed as he walked up to the doorstep looking at his watch to check the time. He looked at the door and sighed deeply. This was taking a lot from him and he didn't really understand why.  
  
His hands shook as he reached for the doorbell. "Okay," He sighed as it rang, "I've done it."  
  
The door creaked open for him to see a blonde girl standing before him. "I certainly hope you're Draco." She studied him.  
  
"Sofia?" He asked as if he were trying to remember her name.  
  
"Yep, come on in." She opened the door wider. "She's not yet home."  
  
"Maybe, I should go then."  
  
"No." She said. "Stay, stay right here and I'll go get something to drink she should be home in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay." Draco took a seat and took in Sofia's features. She looked like Hermione's mother. He remembered her from second year.  
  
He heard the door open.  
  
"Okay, you can put those there, and get some rest, sweetie." He saw a dark haired woman walk past. "Can I call you back?" The familiar voice seemed to get closer and closer. Draco sank into the chair wondering if he was ready to see her.  
  
"Sofia?" Her voice rang through the house as she entered the sitting room, the very room that Draco was in. "Sof?"  
  
Draco turned around slowly preparing himself to see her again. "Hi."  
  
Hermione's face was priceless but he could not understand her expression. It was somewhere between happiness, utter shock and something that made Draco feel very uncomfortable, fear. "Draco?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, anyway," Sofia's voice stormed in. "Oh, Hermione." She smiled at her sister holding a tray of beverages. She put it down on the coffee table and looked at the two of them. "Well it seems that both of you are lost for words," She bit her lip, "this is quite an uncomfortable situation." And by fate the phone rang. "I suppose that, that is my queue to exit." She pressed down her pants and walked outside.  
  
"Maybe I should go." Draco walked towards the exit.  
  
"Please don't." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder as he reached the door. "Don't leave me the way I did you. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I know." He nodded.  
  
"Please sit down." Hermione tucked a strand of her falling hair behind her ear and then pointed to the sofa. "It's good to see you."  
  
"You know I feel the same way." He blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, I think I'm getting a little far ahead of things."  
  
"It's okay." Hermione sat down beside him. "How have you been? An Oxford student now I see, it was my dream to go there once." She looked away wistfully.  
  
"Once?"  
  
"Dreams change." Hermione shrugged. "Don't get me wrong it still is my dream but I doing what I want right now."  
  
"And you're great at it." Draco nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "It means a lot coming from you."  
  
Draco had nothing else to say to her right now.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why'd you leave me?"  
  
"Draco we we're fifteen." Hermione reasoned. "I didn't think you took me that seriously but for those few hours I was with you, I was on top of the world. And I honestly don't know what it feels like to be in-love unless of course it's this feeling I have every time I look into you eyes."  
  
"Why?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"I answered that Draco." She shut her eyes.  
  
"Why did you think I didn't feel the same way." Draco asked.  
  
"Because Draco I was starting out and everything was going swell." Hermione sighed. "They made me believe that you did that because I was, well, I was who I was and who I am."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Everyone Draco." Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as the memory of that day four years ago. "And they were right. I was only fifteen, I wouldn't be able to commit to a serious relationship and honestly I don't think I can." She wiped her tears. "Now I'm getting a little ahead of things. You didn't ask me if I wanted to be with you."  
  
"You knew I was going to." Draco replied honestly.  
  
"But I want to give it a chance." Hermione looked down. "If you want to."  
  
"I'll try if you do." He smiled at her.  
  
"But it's not that easy." Hermione looked down sadly.  
  
"I know, but it'll work out."  
  
"Draco," Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or if I even want to be with you."  
  
"The fact that you haven't forgotten me in so long doesn't say something?" He asked, pained by the words she spoke. "Then why am I here?"  
  
"I wanted you to be here, it's just I'm so confused."  
  
"I don't see that." Draco said. "Everything you said, all your reasons, it was all bullshit. The letter you wrote for me, did you mean it? Or are you just confused about that too?"  
  
"Draco, please." Hermione begged. "When you're here, I don't know what to do. When you're not, just want you to be with me." She rubber her temples.  
  
"You're right, Hermione. You are confused." Draco stood up. "You're wallowing in confusion. Don't let it get ahead of you because you're only confusing the people around you."  
  
Hermione was speechless. Things were going pretty well up until now. She had no proper explanation on exactly how she felt about Draco and was still really confused about what was going on.  
  
"One moment you're telling me you're in-love with me and then I get the brush off?" Draco asked in a confused tone. "It can't just be about you know. It's either you want to be with me or you don't." He took his coat and looked at her from the door. "Thank you for clearing out four years of nothing for me, have a good life."  
  
Hermione stood there stunned. Draco had just walked out on her.  
  
"Oh god." Hermione ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "How much crappier can my life get? I am so unlucky."  
  
She walked up to her room leaving whatever she had downstairs, she wanted to be completely alone right now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You're childish thoughts are beyond me." Was the first thing Sofia had said when she saw her sister walk into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"Don't Sofia." Hermione opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of soda. She took a sip, "It's not my fault, okay?"  
  
"You don't know if you're in-love with him?" She looked at her sister.  
  
"I don't, okay?" Hermione sat down and took another sip. "This is not as easy as you think."  
  
"You were crying obviously, and that has got to mean something because you two were never even friends. Trust me lack of sleep over a guy you obviously didn't get along with in the past just says something," Sofia stood up and took out a cookie. "I'm sure you know his room number."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione looked at her sister as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh and I had the car heated up." She stuck her head in the door. "Move fast."  
  
Hermione's heart was pounding but so were her eyes. Her sister was right, why would she cry over a guy she didn't like if. . . she didn't love him?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh!! I like this chapter even if it isn't too long. What do you guys think? By the way, if you're reading this and not reviewing you review would be greatly appreciated because as you can see I don't have too many reviews.  
  
Always,  
  
Bball_gurl17 


	9. Run

Draco went to school still distressed from what happened last night at Hermione's house. Maybe he had been too hard on her? But then he realized all the times he had made fun of her, called her names in the past. He was the prince of darkness in Hogwarts and it just confused him even more to think about what he had done to her. Maybe that's why she was afraid to commit to him. Maybe her heart was afraid that he would do something horrible to her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy excellent draft." His professor handed it to him. "Class, I am not asking you to be the next Bates, nor the next Shakespeare. I want to reach inside of your soul and I want you to write from your perspective in life. No writing is worthless if it is an original piece."  
  
Draco looked at the clock, two more hours until the class would be dismissed. Draco knew that this was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Please hurry." Hermione urged her driver and personal bodyguard.  
  
"We are here." He pulled over. Hermione was about to jump out when he locked the doors. "You don't have a cap, you don't have a jacket. I suggest that you wait until I let you out of the car."  
  
"You attract more attention." She whined. "But this is a waste of time. Hurry!"  
  
"All this for a guy." He laughed goodheartedly as he stepped out of the vehicle, allowing Hermione out.  
  
"Come on!" She ran to the building of Draco's place.  
  
"Whooh, missy." The boy at the front desk stopped her. She looked at him. "Hey aren't you?"  
  
"Where can I find Draco Malfoy?" She asked almost automatically.  
  
"Uhm," He looked at his files, he was panicking. "He should be in class right now. His key is here."  
  
"Where can I find him."  
  
"The building across from here. He should be having Interpretations right now." He looked at his watch.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione jumped over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Room 105." He called out as Hermione ran. "Thanks." He whispered dazed from what had just happened.  
  
Her bodyguard trailed her and people had started to notice.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's Hannah." One of the girls whispered.  
  
"Hannah is running around Oxford!" One of the students yelled as Hermione brushed past him.  
  
"105." Hermione whispered as she passed 104. "Here."  
  
She opened the door causing everyone to look at her. "I, uhh."  
  
"Bloody hell, it's Hannah!" One of the students said in shock.  
  
"Draco Malfoy wouldn't be in this class would he?" Hermione bit her lip and moved her hand around casually.  
  
"He just stepped out." The professor looked at her evenly. "Down the opposite corridor to the clinic."  
  
"Thank you, sorry for disturbing you." Hermione rambled. "Stay in school!" She put her hands over her mouth. "Thanks anyway." She walked out and she spotted Draco. "Dra," She tried to call out but a bell rang and the students began to pour out.  
  
"Fire awareness month." They started mumbling.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione pushed her bodyguard aside and made her way through the crowd. "Draco!" She called once more as she got closer. His figured stop dead on his tracks and he slowly turned around. The students in the hall who were supposed to be exiting the building had stopped.  
  
"Hermione?" His eyes shot up.  
  
"Please," She panted as she got closer to him. "I think you know why I'm here. You won't believe what just happened to me. I'm a mess, I lost my bodyguard somewhere back there and I know that my management won't be happy but, I," She was so close to him now.  
  
"Don't talk." He said as he put down his head. "They're looking."  
  
"I need my best friend!" I exclaim and out my arms around him. "I am never ever going to fight with you again!" The students looked at them. "Can I apologize to my friend in private?" She laughs and looks at them.  
  
"How do you feel about lunch?"  
  
"Only if it's in the cafeteria here." She smiled smugly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! This isn't a cafeteria!" Hermione gaped.  
  
"Herm, this is where students have lunch. There are no cafeterias here, well I'm not aware of any."  
  
"Hi Hannah." The students would say as they passed the two by with Hermione's bodyguard trailing behind them.  
  
"Hi you guys." She'd smile.  
  
Draco looked at her from across the table in awe. There was a crowd around them and Hermione's bodyguard looked stressed but Hermione was beaming. This is why she loved her job, so many people appreciated what she did.  
  
"Hi," A little blonde girl approached their table bravely. "I'm Amy and I'm going to be as big as you one day."  
  
"Hello Amy." Hermione smiled. "This is my friend Draco." She pointed to him as the people watched her. "You want to sing something for us? Or are you too shy?"  
  
"I'll sing for you but can you give me an autograph?" She looked at her and Hermione nodded. She sang one of Hermione's songs which Draco had heard before.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a set of pipes for a six-year-old." Hermione took her paper and pen and scribbled for quite awhile.  
  
"Actually, I'm seven." She smiled and she glanced at the paper for a moment. "I can't read shorthand properly yet." She whispered honestly. "What does it say?"  
  
"Dear Amy, don't break to many hearts growing up and I'll definitely be watching my back when you start to shine but I'll be too old by then. Maybe one day when you're a star you'll remember me, this girl who was once famous who you asked for an autograph. You're number one fan, Hannah."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "You're my idol." She said suddenly becoming shy.  
  
Hermione signed a few more autographs but later on the people knew that they had to respect her for a few moments and allow her to spend time with her friend.  
  
"Wow." Draco looked at her in amazement.  
  
"What?" Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"You amaze me."  
  
"Well, thank you." She nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you came today." Draco whispered.  
  
"Me too." Hermione looked down. "Draco are we a couple now?"  
  
"Not unless you don't want us to be."  
  
"Let's start from the very beginning." Hermione said.  
  
"I could court you." He said.  
  
"Really? You would do that?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco smiled.  
  
"Do you believe that you could go from heart-breakingly sad to being the happiest person in the world?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Only if I'm with a girl named Hermione Granger." Draco smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! My second chapter this week. See how inspired I am? I did this chapter in so little time it amazes me! Please read and review.  
  
---bballgirl17 


	10. Together

A/N: Wow! I am so happy with the amount of reviews I got in the last chapter! I feel like writing again. I will keep updating twice a week, if I can since finals are coming up but I am going to be on summer break in two weeks! Imagine that? Three months of slacking off! Oh joy! I love summer, don't you? That means I'll be updating a lot after the next two weeks. And since I now have more reviewers I am going to thank all of you who reviewed because I am so grateful that you appreciate what I'm doing because I love what I'm doing and I'm glad you guys do to.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Silver Crescent - Bianca!!! You don't know how much I appreciate your reviews! I really look forward to them when submitting the next chapter because you words inspire me to work harder. And I hadn't realize that I had to fics with the name Sofia in it. Thanks for pointing that out! But writers like me write because of reviewers like you! Thank you so much! Mwah!  
  
Draco-FutureBF - I love that you review and I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story! Thanks for being so faithful in reading my stories! It is really appreciated.  
  
Ellie - Where would I be without you? Gosh! You appreciate every one of my works no questions asked and you have no idea how flattered I am to have a reviewer like you!! I got your e-mail about your changing e- mail addresses and I promise that I will mail you as soon as I can okay? Or you could just reply through review. ;p Btw, how's school?  
  
Angel05 - Thank you, thank you! And I'm not Malaysian although I am sort of Asian. I'm grew up in the Philippines but I was born in the US and I think I am like fifty percent Spanish. But I'm a Filipina at heart, I think. I've always wanted to go to Malaysia, we studied your country a few years back, amazing, I must say! I have friends who have moved there. Review soon!  
  
Natyslacks - Gurlie, you got the cutest reviews! Thank you so much for not abandoning me or my story! Love ya lots!  
  
Trapt*ROCKS*My_World - Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I am glad you like my story.  
  
Princess Faye - Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't mean you make you think that Draco was going to be some Goth-God but in more ways than one the title, summary and plot are not quite off but I do see your point! ;) Thank you for pointing that out. Reviewers like you keep writers like me on their toes. Two thumbs up for you!  
  
Doemi Carmensir - I am so glad to that this story was able to cheer you up! I hope your project did well! I am going to need more of your reviews because they remove stress from my life and my exams are coming up and stress is everywhere! Hugs!  
  
GCMooMooLover - OH MY GAWD! There are no words to express how much I appreciate your reviews! They make me want to write some more! Such an inspiration! And girl, if you want to reach for the stars and over the fence you go!! But I must warn you that I've seen what the press can do to you if you make it big! But I wish you all the best, some parts of this story have actually happened. (wink, wink) I hope that all your dreams come true and watch out for my review, okay? But don't forget the little people you leave back here in ff.net when you do. You're number one fan already, Kathleen.  
  
Me love Draco, aub07, -, ss and AnGeLiChOtTiE – Thank you for reviews and for your time!  
  
I love all of you so much for reviewing this chapter! This story is definitely starting to look up from here.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Things had smoothened out between Hermione and Draco. And there was only a week left in Hermione's vacation. It was once again time for her to do her thing.  
  
"Well," Her assistant looked at her from across the table. "You'll be making a music video for "Broken" next Monday and then you'll be back in the recording studio in no time." She flipped through her papers.  
  
"Three more songs right?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Four actually, you rejected 'You Brought Me Back.'"  
  
"I was wondering since I think musically, I want to do that song." Hermione thought of Draco.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can use the tape."  
  
"But I want to re-tape it." Hermione smiled. "I feel different about it now."  
  
"Well, if that's what you want." She looked through her papers then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll be right back." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Hi," Draco looked at her.  
  
"Hello." Hermione beamed. "Come on in."  
  
"You're not busy are you?" He took her hand.  
  
"Nope, just wrapping up a little chit-chat with my assistant, Sally." She led him to the dining room. Her assistant looked at Draco, giving him a once-over making him feel really uncomfortable. "Sal, this is Draco."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said not looking up from her papers. "The management is not going to be happy to see you with him."  
  
"This is not time to discuss this." Hermione held onto him.  
  
"I'll see you on you jet in a week. Watch out for yourself, understand?"  
  
"I understand." Hermione whispered. Draco felt that her assistant treated her like she was a little kid. Sally gave her a hug and left them.  
  
"Why do you let her do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Treat you like a kid, I mean come on you're like six months to being twenty and she talks to you like your six."  
  
"Nah," Hermione shook her head. "She only get like that when she doesn't think something is good for me. She's like my best friend away from home, Draco. She's the only one who really protects me."  
  
"Well," Draco began.  
  
"I promise you that she is the sweetest thing on earth, she just wants what's best for me. She's like a mom to me." Hermione lead him to the garden.  
  
"Where's Sofia?"  
  
"She's out with her friends." Hermione sighed. They sat on the steps for a few minutes and then it began to rain.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever be able to be your boyfriend?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Draco shrugged. She hadn't heard him and he didn't have the courage to ask that question again.  
  
"Why'd you decide to stay in the muggle world?" Hermione leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Because. . ." Draco sighed. "Because you're here."  
  
Hermione looked at him and sighed. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione?" He looked at her.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Dray?" She whispered a few seconds later.  
  
"Mmm," He mumbled.  
  
"Do you wish I wasn't famous?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Draco paused for a moment, "Yeah."  
  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione."  
  
"Do you think you want to go out with me?" Hermione whispered and waited for an answer.  
  
"No." Draco replied and Hermione's head shot up. "I know I want to go out with you." He put his arm around her as she close her eyes taking in every emotion. And he slowly he kissed her.  
  
"One more thing, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" He muttered in silent frustration because she had totally destroyed the moment.  
  
"I think, I love you, too." Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I personally loved it. Tell me what you think okay?  
  
--bballgirl17 


	11. My Apologies

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long but I have a very good explanation. I've gone through quite a storm these past two weeks and trust me it breaks my heart to think about it but I think I'm okay now and I feel the need to release how I feel. I know I might not write to my full potential but please bare in mind that I've gone through a lot so, yeah, thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell one person a secret, and you tell the world."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're leaving?" Draco held onto Hermione's hand as they sat on her sofa.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered. "I've got a video to shoot once I get to L.A so you know how it goes. But let's not think about that now."  
  
"Hermione, it's time to go." Sofia walked into the room with her phone in her hand. "Hey, Draco."  
  
"Sofia." He acknowledged Hermione's little sister. "So this is good bye?" He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you, okay?" Hermione sighed. "And I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Um," Sally cut. "I really hate to spoil your face sucking moment but we've got only thirteen minutes to get to the airport and you're on a tight schedule."  
  
"Rely on Sally to destroy a moment." Sofia put her arm around the girl. "That's why I love you."  
  
"I'm paid to love you." She winked at Hermione's little sister.  
  
"I resent that." Sofia arched her eyebrow and followed Sally out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Draco whispered.  
  
"Me too." Hermione replied.  
  
"I got you this something to make you think of me when you're in the US." Draco pulled out a box.  
  
"Draco." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Nothing extravagant." He whispered. It was a pendant in the shape of two stars that were stuck together. "This represents the star you are to the world." He pointed to one of them. "And this represents the star I see in your eyes." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"831," Hermione's tears fell slowly as she read what was engraved on the pendant.  
  
"It took me awhile to figure out what that meant." He laughed.  
  
"And this thing right here." He showed her the lock that had an extension. "This represents me, no matter where you are I'll only be a few steps behind you."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione cried and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered. "For making me happier than I ever was."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two weeks since Hermione had last seen Draco and with his exams coming up they had not talked for three days. She on the other hand had to worry about balancing her time for her new video and promoting her album.  
  
But today was a day for fun. She and Sofia were going to the Kid's Choice Awards.  
  
"This is childish." Sofia whined. "But I'm only going because of those awesome goody bags that they give away."  
  
"Who cares, Sof." Hermione laughed as her make-up artist put her foundation. "Remember keep it soft." She told Angela, as she pressed the cushion into the foundation.  
  
"You two are wearing almost the same thing." Stacy, her designer said.  
  
"That's okay." Hermione shrugged. "It's just pants and a tank."  
  
"I'll just wear a plain wife beater then." Sofia shrugged. "No big."  
  
"This came in for you." Sally walked in with white roses. "Fourteen, quite an odd number to give."  
  
"Thanks. Could you hand me the card?"  
  
Sally took it out of the envelope and handed it to Hermione. "Here you are."  
  
It's been fourteen days seen I've seen you. Fourteen days since I've touched you. Fourteen days since I've smelled you. Fourteen days and I'm still missing you. But fourteen days mean everything but not since I am with you now.  
  
Here are fourteen reasons why I love you: You're high-strung. You like to irritate me. I used to hate your guts. You used to hate mine, even if I was the hottest boy on the planet. You like to hang out with Fotter and Wesley. You're independent, Yet you make me feel that you need me. You're one of the most famous people on the planet, Yet you love me and you chose me. And I love you. You are beautiful. You are smart. You are . . . You. And I love you because I know that you're going to cry when you see that I am looking at your window at this very moment from the poolside . . .  
  
Hermione didn't bother to read the rest leaped from her seat and looked outside her window but there was no one there.  
  
But I will just be an illusion.  
  
Hermione could feel her tears forming in her eyes. How she missed Draco. She sighed and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Because I'm right behind you." Draco's voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione turned around as her tears began to fall. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I love you so much right now."  
  
"I love you too." He whispered. "But you've got a show to get ready for."  
  
"But I can't go not with you here." She held onto his hand.  
  
"You can't go without him either." Sofia said. "Which is why he brought Harry and Ron along so that they could finally see you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Hi." Harry walked into the room.  
  
"So that it won't be too obvious." Laughed Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ron!!!" Hermione put her arms around them. "You won't believed what Draco called you two in his letter, Fotter and Wesley."  
  
"I was just kidding." Draco looked at them innocently.  
  
"Well you three have to wait in your own respective rooms while these two get ready for the awards."  
  
"No need, they're done."  
  
"I'm done." Sofia walked out of the bathroom. "Damsella here has to get dressed."  
  
"Damsella?"  
  
"The modern version of damsel, I mean Miss Damsel would be too cheesy." Sofia laughed.  
  
In a few minutes Hermione was out of the bathroom and in her jeans.  
  
"Let's go." Sally clapped her hands as they walked into the limousine. "These are the seating arrangements. "Harry, Hermione, Sofia, Draco and then Ron."  
  
"Why am I at the end?"  
  
"You get to sit next to Jennifer Garner."  
  
"You're joking." Ron gaped.  
  
"No, I'm not. We drop these three goons at the back and you walk down the orange carpet with your kid sister Sofia."  
  
"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager. I'm only going to this because she said I couldn't go to the Teens Choice if I didn't accompany her here." Sofia pointed accusingly at Hermione.  
  
"Just smile." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am your ass after all." Sofia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
"According to the Inquirer, I'm the teenage sister who is trying to follow in her big sister's footsteps. Well excuse me, I'm no Jamie Spears rip off." Sofia shook her head. "Come on, you all know I am way more talented than Hermione, she just got the big break and besides I want to be a psychiatrist."  
  
"Don't you mean a shrink?"  
  
"Same old." Sofia rolled her eyes. "You see I don't need to be famous because I already get interviewed and photographer just for being your sister and I'm only half of you."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at Sofia confused.  
  
"Don't you remember? We have to completely different fathers." Sofia laughed.  
  
"This is your stop." Sally announced to the three boys.  
  
"You forget cause were so close." Sofia leaned her head onto Hermione shoulders and laughed.  
  
"You're bi-polar." Harry laughed.  
  
"But you all love me." Sofia laughed.  
  
"See you later." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
The girls went around to the front and got out of the limo.  
  
"Jeez, more people." Sofia smiled and whispered into her sister's ear."  
  
"I know." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eliza Dushku and I'm reporting for E!" Hermione looked up ahead. "In a few minutes we'll be talking to singing sensation Hannah Granger and she's brought along her little sister."  
  
"Smile there." Sally pointed to the cameras as Hermione put her arm around Sofia and they casually smiled.  
  
"My cheeks are staring to hurt." Sofia laughed.  
  
"You're definitely not cut out for this job." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're the one who wants it." Sofia winked at no one in particular.  
  
"So what do you think about the Kid's Choice?" Eliza looked at her.  
  
"It's just awesome to be here."  
  
"You're here with your little sister, how old is she?"  
  
"Yeah, she's spending her summer with me, she's fifteen." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hi," Eliza smiled at Sofia. "Sofia, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled. "Glad to know someone caught my name." She laughed. She was a natural at getting attention, she just didn't want it.  
  
"Well I've got to go over there and take a few more shots but Sofia here can stay." Hermione laughed and winked at her sister.  
  
"So, how's your summer going? Having fun following your sister around?"  
  
"All good, I don't exactly spend every waking moment with my sister but were together more often than we are apart."  
  
"Do you think you'd want to get slimed?" Eliza laughed.  
  
"Oh definitely, it would be quite an experience but they only do that to celebrities." Sofia laughed.  
  
"Speaking of celebrities who do you hope to see here?"  
  
"No one in particular," Sofia laughed. "But I would love to go to the Oscars and meet Meryl Streep."  
  
"We're advanced." Eliza laughed. "Do you think you'd like to join the burping contest."  
  
"Nah, Hannah's better at that." Sofia winked.  
  
"I hope you have fun tonight."  
  
"I definitely will." Sofia smiled. "Thanks for not making me feel like a tag along."  
  
"You're a star of your own. Do you have time for one more question?"  
  
"That's a question right there, sure." Sofia smiled.  
  
"Are you planning on following your sister's footsteps?"  
  
"Nah, I want to be a shrink." Sofia smiled her English accent filled her sentence. "I think one of us siblings is enough for the world."  
  
"Thank you so much." Eliza smiled.  
  
"No problem have a good time."  
  
"So Hannah, are you excited for your nomination?"  
  
"Oh definitely, I would definitely love it if I've got something to prove that my fan base is not only for people my age but for the younger one's who dare to dream."  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
"Bye." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Come on you two into the arena." Sally escorted the two of them to their seats.  
  
"Where is Draco?"  
  
"Bathroom." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione took her seat beside Harry and Sofia sat as well. It wasn't long before the program started but Hermione did not walk away with an award that day but it was okay, because her day was practically perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long. It was just one of those times when your life just isn't working, at all. I hope you bare with me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
---bballgurl17 


End file.
